


A Room of His Own

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [41]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Dollhouse - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, not actually RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: author's choice, author's choice, painting the bedroom walls. Now that Joe has a body of his own, he needs a room of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room of His Own

When Rodney and Jennifer got back from Rodney's lecture, Joe, John, and Evan were sitting in the kitchen, eating a massive lunch (fondue, three types: cheese and hot oil and chocolate) they'd all helped make in apology to each other for the screaming match that had ensued after Evan and Joe finally emerged from Evan's bedroom.  
  
"So," John said, "I really like you, Joe. You were a better friend than I deserved while I was being all emo freshman year. We had fun times. Camped out in each other's dorm rooms sometimes. But we're not freshmen anymore. And while we are in excellent physical condition, I know myself well enough to be able to say that you sleeping on my floor isn't a long-term option for your back. Also, you need to buy some clothes of your own. And maybe think of a new hairstyle."  
  
"These cowlicks aren't my fault," Joe protested. "It's genetic."  
  
Evan smirked into his cup of coffee. "Apparently your insubordination is biological."  
  
John cast him a look.  
  
"No," Joe said. "He used to spend forever in front of the mirror styling his hair so it was messy like mine. He'd have had non-regulation hair even if it was his own."  
  
"My point," John said, glaring at them both, "is that you need different sleeping arrangements."  
  
Joe looked hopefully and expectantly at Evan.  
  
Who choked on his coffee like he'd been burnt.  
  
"Look," Evan said, "don't get me wrong, I'm in love with you. Have been in love with you for an embarrassingly long time, given how we only spent one night together a couple of decades ago. But John's right. As much as it pains me to admit it – and it really does pain me – you haven't had the chance to live your own life since you were eighteen. You haven't had a chance for your own space."  
  
Joe bit his lip, a sign of nervousness John knew he'd never displayed.  
  
Evan reached across the table, curled his fingers through Joe's, and John felt a pang of jealousy.  
  
"Smells delicious," Rodney said, breezing into the kitchen. "Is there enough for us?"  
  
Jennifer sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hey, gentlemen. Sorry to barge in on your serious and personal conversation."  
  
Rodney, half into his seat, winced.  
  
John shrugged, so Rodney shrugged and plopped down in his seat all the way. Jennifer remained at the counter, slicing up some more French bread for the cheese fondue to give them some illusion of privacy.  
  
Evan, as ever, was the soul of patience. He caught Joe's gaze, held it. "You know I love you. You're welcome in my bed anytime, and I wouldn't kick you out if you didn't want to leave. But you deserve to have a room that's yours, where you can have privacy, space if you need it."  
  
Joe considered for a long moment, then nodded. "Okay. I'll pick a room. But you should help me paint the walls."  
  
Evan smiled. "I can do that. Have you thought of colors?"  
  
"The night skies from both galaxies," Joe said, ducking his head and blushing a little.  
  
John couldn't help himself, but he was blushing too.  
  
Rodney looked confused. Jennifer looked knowing.  
  
Evan's grin was just this side of wicked. "Sure. I can do that."  
  
"Can we paint the ceiling, too?"  
  
"Definitely."


End file.
